


No One Else

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay's complex, but Spinner can handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else

Spinner was a pretty simple guy. There were three basic rules to keeping him happy. Feed him, love him, and don't cheat on him. Sex on a regular basis was good too. Okay, so four basic rules to keeping Spin happy and two only applied if you were dating him. 

Jay, however, was complicated. He liked to tell you he was a simple guy too, but Spinner knew better. Jay was not simple by any stretch of the imagination. There were too many rules and boundaries and limits and it never seemed like you knew quite where you stood with him, whether you were dating him or just his friend or even a simple acquaintance.

Jay was always hard to read too. Spinner always felt unbalanced around him, like he was being watched and tested on something, but didn't know the subject or the answers. Hell, he didn't even know the questions. 

At first, Jay had been a guy that he kinda sorta knew in distant way. He knew Jay's reputation and his crew's reputation more than he knew the actual Jay or his friends. Slowly they started hanging out more and more because Sean was a friend of both and nowadays, if you wanted to hang with Sean, then you had to hang with Jay and the crew too. Spinner didn't really have a problem with that, he just wished Jay would tell him why he looked at him as if he were sizing him up for something. 

When Jay kissed him the first time, even that was complicated as he had him pinned against the door to his bedroom, wrists above his head, teeth and tongue dominating Spinner. He had his knee shoved between Spinner's thighs and pressed against him, testing him, making him want Jay.

When they had sex the first time, that was complicated too. Jay was completely in control and Spinner wasn't used to being dominated in sex. Mostly because Jay was his first guy, but also he expected it to be a level playing field. Spinner could usually give as much as he got, but he wasn't allowed to touch, the handcuffs keeping his hands fastened to the headboard, Jay doing all the work.

Everything was complicated with Jay. Dating him was worse than just being his friend. He would check other people out, just to test Spinner's reactions, and laugh when Spinner got jealous, pissed when he didn't and downright furious when Spinner looked at anyone else.

It was all so complicated, but it was fun. Something he had never felt before, something that was making him feel alive. It was complicated, sure, but what relationship wasn't? In most ways, it was easier being with Jay than it was being with a girl. At least Jay was straight forward about what he wanted. Most of the time.

Spinner knew he'd never want anyone else, even if Jay was the most complicated person he knew, Jay loved him for him and that was all he needed. Jay didn't live for him, he lived with him, they were equal. 

No matter how complicated Jay was, Spinner knew they'd always be together because no one else could handle the complexity that was Jay Hogart.


End file.
